Apenas uma partida de tênis Short Fics J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele aguentou muito aquele garoto "falando" sobre sua namorada, mas talvez ele poderia usar uma partida de tênis para um pouco de vingança inocente?


**Apenas uma partida de tênis.**

Era mais um dia tranqüilo em Forks, Bella estava ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos para a próxima aula, tinha conseguido que os professores me aceitassem em todas as aulas dela, assim ficamos inseparáveis desde que voltamos da Itália, ela ainda era receosa em me deixar, como se eu fosse desaparecer, mas eu não iria nunca mais tentar isso.

Eu a amava demais.

A próxima aula era de educação física, Bella odiava aquele lugar, dizia que era uma tortura diária para ela entrar naquele ginásio e ter que suportar uma hora em tentar se movimentar e ficar fora de objetos voadores.

_Lá vem a bella de novo com aquele desprezível do Cullen._

Eu ouvi a mente e sabia exatamente quem era.

Mike Newton não tinha aceito que Bella me queria ao invés dele e agora ficava demonstrando a hostilidade fria a cada aula que entramos juntos, Jéssica tinha o deixado depois de não agüentar a desatenção dele no relacionamento, eu sabia que ela tinha inveja de Bella por causa do nosso namoro.

_Como aquela garota pode ficar com Edward Cullen? Ela não merece ele... Ela e tão comum e sem sal... Ele é quase um deus vivendo entre nós._

Eu parava de ouvir a voz daquela menina, ela sinceramente era má, considerando o como pura e delicada era Bella, eu não desejei que ela voltasse a ser amiga daquela víbora, mas uma menina que eu era fã era Ângela, aquela garota era uma santa na escola, até mesmo ajudando ela a ficar com Ben tinha sido uma missão para mim e Emmett, embora ele não entendeu muito bem na época o porque eu quis ajudar ela.

_Ela deveria de estar comigo e não com aquele Cullen, eu simplesmente sou melhor que ele... Tudo bem que ele é estudioso e tudo o mais, mas eu sou o melhor em educação física, acho que uma hora ela vai ver o como sou bom... _

Os pensamentos que se seguiram, mostravam Bella sendo ensinada por ele, ele grudando no corpo dela enquanto tentava ensinar ela os movimentos do jogo, ela diria algo e ele sorriria ainda mais.

_EDWARD CULLEN, EU ESTOU CHAMANDO AGORA MESMO OS NOSSOS IRMÃOS, NÃO OUSE FAZER NADA ANTES DE QUE ELES ESTEJAM AQUI._

A voz de Alice me atingiu duramente, eu poderia ver na mente dela que ela sabia exatamente o que eu iria fazer com aquele porco miserável do Newton.

No mesmo instante que eu iria falar algo para ela, Bella apareceu bem ao meu lado, ainda não compreendia como, mas ela lançava uma calma em meu corpo que faria Jasper parecer um amador com seu poder de controlar emoções.

-O que aconteceu Edward? –ela perguntou com tal inocência e pureza que não pude mentir, eu poderia ouvir Alice falando rapidamente no telefone com meus irmãos e ao que parecia, eles já estavam vindo, Emmett parecia o mais feliz em me ver perdendo o controle.

-Pensamentos demais –falei para Bella e ela fixou seus olhos nos meus, naquele momento alguém poderia explodir uma bomba na minha cara que eu não me importaria, ela tinha prendido minha atenção completamente, mas as vozes não tinham parado.

_Olha eles novamente, até parece que ele vai ficar com ela por toda a vida..._

_Ele esta de namorico com ela de novo? Será que ele não se toca que estamos em uma escola?_

_Ele e tão doce com a Bella, eles formam um casal tão lindo..._

Apenas a última voz me fez sorrir, Ângela sempre era uma das garotas mais gentis que eu já tinha encontrado, se ela não gostasse tanto de Ben e eu não fosse desesperadamente louco por Bella, talvez eu pudesse a achar atraente e considerar algo com ela, mas eu sabia da verdade, eu vivi dois anos nessa escola e ninguém tinha me capturado como Bella tinha feito com aquele simples sorriso quando ela disse que gostava de mim.

-Quer que eu lhe ajude a esquecer desses pensamentos? –ela perguntou maliciosamente, Deus, que ela vai me matar, esqueça os Volturi e suas carnificinas, esta mulher com um simples beijo já poderia me fazer ir a lua e voltar, imagina o que seria...

Não pense nisso agora Cullen, mantenha o enfoque, aquele Newton merece uma lição por pensar assim da minha Bella.

-Oi Cullen! –todos no ginásio se viraram para ver o idiota mor, eu sabia o que ele queria, eu sempre fingi ser o patético nos esportes para não atrair a atenção desnecessária para a minha família, mas agora eu não me importava, eu ia enxugar o sorriso falso daquele humano insignificante.

Bella mandava um olhar estranho, quantas vezes eu desejei poder ouvir seu pensamento, mas ela parecia perceber que algo ia acontecer e tentava me segurar, ainda sorrio toda vez pela coragem dela em pensar que poderia parar um vampiro de fazer algo.

-Sim, Newton? –eu perguntei ainda abraçado a Bella, ela tinha estremecido novamente e parecia com medo que eu cometesse algum erro.

-Estava pensando se você quer bater uma bolinha –ele equilibrava uma bola de tênis na raquete enquanto fazia pose, eu poderia sentir Bella que quase bufa e Alice me mandando avisos rapidamente em minha mente para esperar.

-Por que não? –eu disse suavemente e Bella me encarou com os olhos largos, Alice tinha batido na própria testa e gritava em minha mente.

_EDWARD CULLEN, SE VOCÊ MATAR ESTE HUMANO, NÃO IMPORTA O QUANTO ELE MEREÇA, EU MESMO VOU DETONAR SEU CARRO PEDAÇO POR PEDAÇO._

Aquela ameaça me fez estremecer, eu amava aquele carro completamente, nem deixava ninguém dirigir, pensar nele sendo destroçado por duas vampiras loucas, porque eu tinha certeza absoluta que Rosalie ajudaria, me fez ter medo completamente.

-O que foi Cullen? Com medo? Eu não vou te machucar –Certo, eu queria rosnar e arrancar a garganta daquele moleque sem noção, pude sentir Bella me apertando mais ainda como se esperando que eu reconsidere, mas ela me surpreendeu se virando para Mike e falando.

-Ele não esta com medo de você, Mike, ele apenas esta pensando no que o pai dele vai pensar do filho dele mandando alguém para o pronto socorro pela humilhação vergonhosa que recebeu com um jogo de machos –ela me lançou um olhar que disse claramente "não o mate, mas acabe com ele por mim".

Como eu não poderia negar aquele pedido?

Newton parecia ofendido pelas palavras de Bella, mas ele não pensava que ela falava por ela, que eu a influenciava.

Como se eu pudesse colocar algo naquela cabeça teimosa.

Alice estava quase roendo as unhas sobre o jogo, eu encarava Newton com meus olhos reservados para minhas caças, mas ele não compreendia completamente, sinceramente ainda penso se ele tem algo naquela cabeça cheia de gel.

_Eddie? Não ouse começar a diversão sem nós._

Emmett parecia animado e falava rapidamente com um dos professores para dar um passe para eles virem nos ver, pois tinham voltado de suas férias e queriam ver os irmãozinhos.

_Se acalme um pouco Edward... Sei que ele merece isso, mas matar um humano na frente de todos com uma bola atirada como se fosse de um canhão não vai pegar bem para a nossa reputação._

Jasper tentava me acalmar enquanto eu me posicionava, ele fala isso porque não era com a querida Alice dele que o porco do Newton pensava quase que de forma pervertida todos os dias na escola.

_Vá em frente Edward, acabe com o sorriso daquele moleque insolente e não se preocupe, vamos limpar as evidencias._

Ao que parecia, Rosalie não tinha perdoado o garoto por ter tentado roubar um dos sutiãs dela no primeiro ano que freqüentamos aqui, todos os garotos tinham babado por ela e Alice, mas logo descobriram que os Cullens, menos eu, estávamos em pares e que ninguém ousaria chegar perto delas.

Principalmente porque Emmett assustava a todos na escola com seu jeito de urso raivoso.

Eu me perguntava o que tinha na cabeça de Alice chamar Jasper e Rosalie para me conter, sinceramente, um tentava me acalmar para não matar ninguém e a outra me incentivava a cometer uma carnificina e que ela limparia tudo como se fosse uma ocorrência normal.

Bella me mandava um olhar meio que cauteloso, ela sabia que eu estava cansado de Newton, ela sabia que eu me irritava com os pensamentos dele, eu vivi em uma época onde um homem teria que segurar a mão de uma mulher por um mês antes que igualar pensar em beijar ela e aquele moleque já a fantasiava de formas depravadas que me faziam querer rasgar a carne dele pedacinho por pedacinho, talvez esta fosse minha chance de jogar um pouco de dor naquele moleque.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer algo para a acalmar, senti uma bola voando em minha direção, eu tive que me desviar para não ter que fingir que fui acertado pelas costas por Newton, a força que ele tinha usado teria causado alguém para fingir dor e eu não estava afim disso hoje.

Hoje era meu dia para causar dor.

-Calma Newton, eu já vou jogar com você –usei minha voz de menininho para provocar, sorri ao ver a face dele ficar vermelha de ódio.

-Você esta demorando demais Cullen, se esta com medo então deixa um homem de verdade jogar logo comigo –aquele sorriso era para me intimidar? Eu pude sentir Alice bufando em um riso escondido enquanto Bella tinha um sorriso ainda maior.

_Não sabia que tínhamos suicidas nessa escola._

Alice ainda ria em sua mente e eu sorri para ela, assim que peguei a bola me virei e pude ver Emmett vindo em nossa direção e com rapidez eu dei a sacada.

Muita coisa aconteceu nesses pequenos segundos.

Bella tinha ficado horrorizada com a sacada.

Alice tinha um sorriso reservado.

Algumas pessoas pensaram que eu tinha perdido a bola e tinha caído em algum lugar.

E os olhos de Newton quase caíram da cara enquanto a bola passou por ele como um projétil.

Tudo ficou silencioso enquanto Newton ainda me encarava do chão, mas o silencio foi quebrado quando Emmett disse em sua voz risonha.

-Sinceramente Eddie, assim que você trata seus irmãos que vieram de tão longe para ver você? Assim você nos ofende –na mão dele estava a bolinha esverdeada e ele sorria feito um lunático que era.

-Uma bela recepção para animar a sua chegada maninho –falei com um sorriso malicioso, os três se movimentaram calmamente ao lado de Alice que tinha os braços abertos para Jasper.

-Vamos continuar Cullen –Newton fala com uma voz rachada, senti uma pontada de medo?

Começamos o jogo mais a sério, eu tentava controlar minha força enquanto fazia Newton respirar mais rapidamente, ele achava realmente que iria conseguir me bater sendo que posso correr 8 quilômetros em menos de 10 segundos?

-O que foi Newton? Ta ficando cansadinho? –Emmett rugia a todo momento enquanto via o garoto suar rios enquanto eu ainda matinha meu fôlego raso.

Era nessas horas que eu amava ser um vampiro.

Eu estava realmente feliz em ter jogado com aquele garoto, ele ficaria com dores em todas as juntas e não pensaria tanto em Bella.

Como errado eu estava.

_Eu não vou deixar aquele Cullen ganhar... Eu vou ter a Bella para mim._

No mesmo instante que ele pensou nisso, ele não viu para onde estava apontando a bola e de repente eu me vi correndo quase na velocidade dos vampiros para receber a bola diretamente no meu peito.

Tive que fingir ofegar enquanto Bella me encarava com os olhos arregalados.

-Olha para onde você lança as coisas Newton –eu falei com sarcasmo enquanto fingia massagear o peito, o professor nos encarava com os olhos afiados enquanto Bella fingia exagerar em cima de mim, mas eu acho que ela estava realmente preocupada, pois quando seus olhos viraram para Newton, eu quase senti pena dele.

Quase.

-MIKE NEWTON –ela marchou para o garoto que tinha congelado no meio do ginásio e antes mesmo que Alice pudesse prever, foi ouvido o som te um tapa que jogou o garoto alto no chão como um saco de batatas –Eu sempre soube que você sentiu ciúmes do meu relacionamento com Edward, eu tentei o máximo manter uma amizade com você, porque você quis ser meu amigo, mas depois do que você fez com meu Eddie, eu já não vejo mais uma amizade entre nós –ela se virou para voltar a mim, quando Newton segurou seu braço.

-Você não vê, Bella? Ele esta corrompendo a sua alma, você era tão gentil e calma e ele esta fazendo você pensar coisas sobre nós, seus amigos –Eu soltei um grunhido enquanto Bella tirou o braço do aperto dele e fala com uma voz venenosa.

-Edward nunca disse nada sobre vocês, ele sempre me deu forças para continuar com as amizades, até mesmo sentar conosco, sabendo que você e mais alguns –ela lança um olhar rápido para Jéssica –Não gostam que ele e Alice se sentem conosco, ele sempre me fez pensar que não deveria deixar os amigos, mas eu vejo o quanto ele se sacrifica por mim e eu não tenho a mesma cortesia com ele... O forçando a andar com gente que não nos entende e nos critica pelas costas –ela se virou, mas logo fala –Não quero nunca mais ver você, Newton –eu poderia a beijar com tudo que tinha agora mesmo por ver o olhar daquele garoto, mas meu corpo reagiu na mesma hora que ele tinha elevado uma das mãos, a mão onde estava a raquete e tinha tentado fazer algo.

Em um momento eu estava sentado com minha família felizes e orgulhosos de Bella.

No outro momento eu estava segurando um humano patético que merecia morrer com apenas uma das mãos em sua garganta enquanto meus irmãos tentavam nos separar.

-Nunca mais chegue perto de Bella, seu porco miserável, eu tolerei tudo por ela, mas agora mesmo eu não me sentiria ruim por partir a sua cara literalmente o deformando para toda a vida, se eu souber que você esta a um quilometro dela e não se engane, eu vou saber, eu não vou descansar até caçar você e o entregar para os lobos que ouvimos falar que andam aparecendo por ai –eu tive que sorrir, não importa se Jacob e eu não concordássemos em nada, eu simplesmente o entregar e dizer que ele machucou os sentimentos de Bella e nunca mais teríamos noticias do jovem Newton.

Acho que enfim algo entrou naquela cabeça de ervilha, pois ele tinha perdido toda a cor diante da minha fala, ele tinha começado a tremer quando eu o larguei no chão e caminhei decidido para Bella, ela tinha um sorriso para mim e me abraçou apertado.

-Agora que a disputa de machos terminou, será que podemos ir para casa e você pode tocar umas melodias para mim no seu piano para relaxarmos? –eu tive que sorrir, apenas ela não ficaria nervosa em entrar no covil de vampiros para ouvir um deles a seduzir com músicas.

_ELE AINDA TOCA PIANO PARA ELA?_

Eu quase desabei quando ouvi a voz de Jéssica em minha mente, será que ela não poderia ter pensamentos mais escandalosos?

Fomos para casa onde Emmett tinha começado a planejar montar uma quadra de tênis para nós, Rosalie sorria do entusiasmo do marido e eu senti Alice e Jasper sorrindo um para o outro, eles tinham se prendido no seu pequeno mundinho feliz.

Senti a mão de Bella na minha e sorri, ela não estava completamente feliz pelo que tivemos que passar, mas ela sabia que teria que acontecer cedo ou tarde, ela me abraçou ainda mais e sussurrou para mim.

-Quando Emmett terminar a nossa quadra e eu já não for humana, vamos ter um pequeno joguinho de tênis para quebrar as nossas tensões –eu tive que rir novamente, ela era tão delicada que as vezes eu me esquecia de como ela ficaria forte quando virasse uma vampira.

Eu ainda sorria com as visões de Alice nas disputas dela com Emmett.

-Pode ser... Mas primeiro eu quero ver você humilhando meu querido irmão como ele merece –mandei um sorriso para Emmett que funga e murmura algo sobre as visões de Alice estarem fora de sintonia.

**Homenagem:**

**Esta fics vai para três meninas especiais que eu levo no coração profundamente.**

**Laura, Nytta e Angelita...**

**Três irmãs que tem meu eterno carinho...**

**Amo vocês meus anjos...**

**Espero que gostem..rsrs**


End file.
